Ever since the invention of motor vehicles, and probably before that, on carts, wagons and the like, man has tried to efficiently protect said vehicles and their occupants from damage and injury by bumpers, fenders and cushioning means of all types and styles affixed to or integrally made on said vehicles. To date, no substantial advance has been made in this field, the motor vehicles have plastic or metallic bumpers on their front and rear portions, said bumpers in some cases being combined with springs for additional shock absorption, but primarily the bumpers are allarcuately shaped metal, which is easily dented and does not have much shock absorption. This is also a safety feature for animals and pedestrains, whereby an impact will result in much less injury to same also, less chance of whiplash and other damage. Insurance rates should also be progressively lower.
The present invention obviates the above detrimental characteristics of existing bumpers and sets forth a very efficient shock absorbing device which is not easily damaged and will cushion shocks to a vehicle and it's occupants to a greater degree than heretofore has been accomplished. Also, damage to the vehicle will be much less in "fender bender" collisions, and insurance rates should be progressively lower for the owner of the vehicle.